This invention relates to belt tensioning devices and, more particularly, to belt tensioning devices which are simple to manufacture and easily installed on a belt.
In apparatus utilizing a belt to tranfer motion from a driving pulley to a driven pulley, some means must be provided for removal and/or installation of the belt around the pulleys. One way of accomplishing this is to have the distance between the two pulleys adjustable. When a belt is to be removed or installed, the pulleys are moved toward each other, the removal or installation of the belt is accomplished, and the pulleys are moved away from each other to tighten the belt. Another way of accomplishing the same result when the pulleys are not easily moved is to use a belt which loosely fits over the pulleys and then utilize a belt tensioner, or tightener, to apply pressure to the belt in order to increase the effective distance the belt must travel so that the belt is properly tensioned. A problem with prior art belt tensioning devices is that they are either fairly complex, with springs being utilized to apply pressure to the belt, or else they are so attached to the apparatus in which the belt and pulleys are utilized so as to make it difficult or inconvenient to remove or install a belt.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a belt tensioning device for use with fixed pulleys.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a belt tensioning device of simple construction.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a belt tensioning device which is easy to install and does not interfere with the convenient removal or installation of the belt.